


Of the Same Coin

by tresa_cho



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Coda, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s03e04 Unleashed, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-16 05:22:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/858274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tresa_cho/pseuds/tresa_cho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look at what happened with Isaac and Derek after the events of s3e4.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of the Same Coin

Allison checked the caller ID and almost denied the call, but after everything that happened today, she could justify picking it up. “Scott! You are not supposed to be calling me.”

“I don't know what to do,” Scott said in one swift breath. “Isaac showed up at my house, soaking wet, like he'd been walking in this- Mom put him in the shower but I don't know how to handle this-”

“Okay, okay.” Allison cut him off. “Calm down. I'm on my way.”

“Oh thank god,” Scott breathed. “Thank you. My mom leaves for her shift in five minutes and I don't know-”

“Scott.”

Scott's voice stopped.

“I'm coming over. Just do what comes natural,” she suggested.

Scott groaned. “I don't think that's the best idea- Oh. He's out. I gotta go.”

Allison rolled her eyes and tucked her phone into her pocket. She could already imagine his deer-in-the-headlights look when Isaac returned from the shower. He was a sweetheart, but sometimes he needed a push in the right direction.

Dad wasn't home yet, so she slipped out of her house without much issue. The rain was still coming down hard, one of those persistent, drenching downpours that hailed the coming of fall. She ran to Scott's porch, trying to minimise the damage.

“Hi.” Scott whipped open the door so fast it rustled her shirt.

“Hi,” she returned, keeping her composure. Awkward silence. Right. “He's-?”

“Yeah, yeah. Um, come on.” Scott waved her in and they tramped up the stairs together.

Isaac looked awful. The lighting in Scott's room wasn't the best, but Isaac's face was painted white, stark against the ringlets of his still-wet hair.

“Isaac, what happened?” Allison asked, unable to stop herself. He wore one of Scott's too-large sweatpants, and a t-shirt that looked like it may have belonged to Scott's father.

“Just... shit with Derek,” Isaac said. He avoided both their eyes, shifting uneasily in the centre of the room. “He kicked me out. I mean. It was only a matter of time, right? Before... I mean, I'm just a burden to him-”

“That's not true,” Scott cut in. “You're his pack. He needs you-”

“He doesn't need me. Nobody needs me,” Isaac said. “Derek Hale needs exactly nobody. He can do everything himself, as he is so intent on demonstrating.”

“Don't say that,” Allison said softly.

“Derek's an asshole,” Scott added. “And if he doesn't think he needs you, then he's wrong. You're an important part of the pack.”

“Thanks,” Isaac said, unconvinced.

“I'm serious. I'm glad you're here,” Scott said. Isaac's eyes slid over Scott to Allison, standing behind him, and to her arm. The bandage.

“Hey,” Allison said. She moved around Scott and stepped right into Isaac's personal space, eyes firm on his. She reached for his hands and gripped them tightly when he tried to pull back. “We're even, okay? Hey. Look at me. We're even now.”

Isaac hesitantly met her eyes, his hands shaking in hers. “I'm sorry,” he said.

“I'm sorry, too,” Allison said. “And whatever happened tonight, whatever Derek did to you, doesn't mean you're worthless. You're very important. Look at Scott. He likes you. He's a great judge of character.”

A small smile spread Isaac's lips, and they both glanced at Scott, red-faced but smiling.

“You, um, you can stay here tonight. As long as you need to,” Scott said. “My mom would never put you out. She'd kill me if I made you leave, anyway.”

“Thank you.”

“You can have the bed. I'll grab my sleeping bag,” Scott said, waving at the bed.

“I couldn't-”

“No, it's okay, really. I like the floor-”

“It's your bed-”

“Boys!” Allison didn't even have to raise her voice. They both looked at her, quiet. “I think we can all fit. Shall we?”

Both their jaws dropped.

Allison toed off her shoes and crawled onto the bed, flopping onto Scott's pillow. She closed her eyes and waited, trying not to get overwhelmed by the scent of Scott pressed into the pillow. The mattress dipped slightly, and she peeked her eye open to watch Scott slide up the bed to her, stretching out at her back. She closed her eyes against the flare of _want_ that his touch brought.

“Isaac, come on,” Scott said quietly into her hair.

It took much too long for Isaac to make his way to them, to sit on the bed on Allison's other side and carefully lay down. He huddled in on himself, scared to touch her. Allison untangled a hand from Scott's arms and reached for Isaac, pulling him against her chest. He stiffened tremendously, breathing in short, shallow pants.

Allison murmured against his curls, rubbing his arm gently. Scott reached around her and rested his hand on Isaac's hip. Isaac shuddered hard, a soft noise escaping him. Allison pressed her nose to the back of his neck, and hugged him tighter.

They woke exactly once that night, to pull Isaac from a nightmare. He cried, silently, and Allison crawled up over him to get him between her and Scott. Surrounded by warmth, he fell quickly back to sleep, nosing Scott's chest with Allison's hand clutched tightly in his.

 

...*...

Stiles gracefully fell into Derek's loft and leaped to his feet, brushing off rainwater from his hair and shoulders. “You are a class act, you know that?” he said, striding into the flat.

There was not a single light on in the entire place, which was fine for his wolfy brethren, but Stiles couldn't see anything despite having crept up to this floor in pitch dark and pouring rain. Ninja Stiles.

“He wants me to kill one of my pack.” Derek's voice came from somewhere near the sofa area. Stiles carefully picked his way across the floor, dropping his soaked rain slicker on the floor as he moved. He hopped into the little sofa-groove in the floor and bumped into Derek's knee.

“Hey. Hey. C'mere.” Stiles shifted, reaching. He found Derek's shoulder and tugged him closer. Derek came easily, pliant in Stiles' grip. Stiles tucked Derek's head against his stomach and tangled his fingers in Derek's hair. Derek pressed his forehead to Stiles' stomach and slowly curled his arms around Stiles. “You won't.”

“He's more powerful than me. He can get into my head-”

“Don't. Don't do that. You're stronger than that. You wouldn't hurt your pack.”

“I threw Isaac out-”

“Yeah, that was a dick move, by the way,” Stiles said, nudging Derek's head up so they could see each other. “He's safe at Scott's, by the way. In case you care.”

Derek closed his eyes and all of the tension in his shoulders disappeared. He slumped against Stiles, and Stiles curled around him.

Stiles wasn't a werewolf, but even he could smell the blood in the loft, and feel the raised skin of a healing scar under Derek's henley. He pressed his hand against it, wishing he could wipe it away. But he couldn't. Not until the Alpha pack was taken care of.

“You should go,” Derek said, his voice muffled by Stiles' plaid.

“No.”

Derek pushed away from Stiles, nocturnal eyes doing that weird, glinty thing in the non-light. “You need to go.”

“I'm not a wolf, Derek. I'm not one of your pack. I'm not in danger, so don't push me away,” Stiles said. He pushed his fingers through Derek's hair hard enough to tip his head back.

“I can't hurt you,” Derek said.

“You won't.” Stiles sighed. “The Alpha pack is doing the hurting. How many times do I have to go through this until it sinks in to your thick skull? You being a grade-A douche is not going to fix anything. You need everyone around you. And we're here for you. If you'd stop being stubborn for one second.”

“He's right, Derek.”

Stiles jumped, and he spun to see Cora leaning against the stairway.

“Oh, so she gets to stay?” Stiles asked, like he didn't know that Derek spent half the night watching Cora's chest rise and fall as she slept. Making sure she was alive. “You ditch Isaac with the puppy eyes and she gets to stay?”

“Go back to sleep, Cora,” Derek said hoarsely. Cora shrugged daintily and meandered back up the spiral staircase.

“When this is all over, I'm getting you all bells,” Stiles said under his breath. Derek tugged him closer, until Stiles had to climb on the couch, straddling Derek's thighs. “Little kitten bells. No more heart attacks for Stiles. He will live to a ripe age of a million. Not being frightened to death by the Hales.”

Derek said nothing, his arms firmly wrapped around Stiles. Eventually, Derek wore himself out with his guilt trip. They moved until they were reclining. Stiles carded fingers through Derek's hair until they both drifted into an uneasy sleep.


End file.
